Will you ever forgive me?
by Youkai15
Summary: Taiki und Yaten sind wieder auf der Erde. Doch was ist mit Seiya? Und was hat es mit Galaxia auf sich! Lest selbst ... R
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Wieder einmal eine Sailor Moon FF von. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir den ein oder anderen Kommi!

Die FF spielt nach der letzten Staffel, d. h. die Star Lights sind wieder auf Kinmoku!

Aber nun: viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**1.**

Die Menge war nahe am Rand der Ekstase. Einige der Mädchen waren sogar schon ohnmächtig geworden und mussten zum Sanitätsdienst gebracht werden.

Der Frontsänger zwinkerte den Konzertbesuchern zu und hob das Mikrophon zu seinen Lippen, um „Nagaraboshi e" anzustimmen.

Er lächelte dieses für ihn typische, verführerische Lächeln, doch seine tiefblauen Augen strahlten nur Leere aus. Ebenso die seiner beiden Bandkollegen.

"_Search for your love, crystal of my longing  
Search for your love, as long as you are crying.  
Search for your love, and I swear,  
I will never leave you again." _

Sie sangen nur für eine Person.

Für sie!

Sie waren nur auf der Erde, um sie zu finden.

Nur für sie gaben sie sich als Männer aus.

Nur für sie standen sie auf der Bühne und sangen.

Schweiß rann über das Gesicht des gut aussehenden Frontsängers. Die schwarzen Ponysträhnen klebten an seiner Stirn. Seine restlichen Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der bei jeder Bewegung mitschwang. Einige Strähnen lagen auf seiner Schulter.

"_I'm missing you (Answer for me)  
I'll wait for you (Answer for me)  
I pine for you (Answer for me)  
I love you (Answer for me)"_

Die letzten Töne verklangen und die Menge brach beinahe in Hysterie aus.

„Arigatou", riefen die drei Bändmitglieder in ihre Mikros und deuteten eine Verbeugung an.

Der Frontsänger sah kurz zu seinen Freunden und erkannte in ihren Augen, was er selbst dachte: hoffentlich hatte sie sie gehört. Hoffentlich würde sie endlich antworten!

Usagi griff seufzend zur Fernbedienung des DVD- Players und schaltete ins Hauptmenü zurück, als das Konzert der Three Lights zu ende war.

Sie klickte auf den OK- Button und gelangte in die Bildergallerie und sah sich die Bilder, die sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, an.

Bei einem ihrer Lieblingsbilder stoppte sie schließlich. Es zeigte alle drei so, wie sie sie stets im Gedächtnis behalten würde.

Yaten stand vorne und seine grünen Augen strahlten die typische kalte Arroganz aus. Seiya hatte sich auf seine Schulter gelehnt und flirtete mit der Kamera. Sein Gesicht spiegelte den für ihn so charakteristischen Playboyblick wieder. Taiki stand neben den beiden und schien das Geschehen etwas skeptisch zu beobachten. Vielleicht hatte er den Blick in Yatens Gesicht gesehen, als sich Seiya auf seiner Schulter abgestützt hatte. Taikis Lippen waren kaum zu einem Lächeln verzogen und seine Augen schienen kalt wie Eis zu sein. Doch in Wirklichkeit spiegelten sie nur das Misstauen, dass er jedem Menschen entgegenbrachte, wieder.

„Seiya …", murmelte Usagi und starrte verträumt auf das Bild. Beinahe ein Jahr war es her, dass Seiya, Taiki und Yaten mit ihrer Prinzessin zurück auf ihren Heimatplaneten gegangen waren.

Sie vermisste sie schrecklich. In der Zeit, in der sie auf der Erde gewesen waren, waren sie zu guten Freunden für sie geworden. Insbesondere Seiya. Bei ihm hatte sie sich geborgen gefühlt, nachdem Mamoru weg gewesen war.

Ihr war bewusst, dass sich Seiya damals in sie verliebt hatte, doch sie liebte Mamoru, auch wenn dieser wieder in den Staaten war, um zu studieren.

Automatisch ging Usagis Blick zu dem gerahmten Bild, dass sie und den zukünftigen Prinzen von Kristall Tokyo zeigte.

Außerdem war Usagi bewusst, dass Seiya eigentlich eine Frau war.

Sie empfand für die Kriegerin aus einer anderen Galaxie tiefe Freundschaft, aber sie würde nie in der Lage sein dieselben Gefühle für sie aufzubringen.

Trotzdem würde sie ihre Freunde gerne einmal wiedersehen. Vor allem, da es auf der Erde kaum noch Dämonen gab und sie so ihre Zeit wirklich einmal als Menschen und nicht als Sailorkriegerinnen geniesen könnten.

Scheinbar verträumt saß Haruka auf dem Dach des Hauses und starrte zum Sternenhimmel hinauf.

„Haruka, kommst du rein! Es wird langsam kalt", erklang Michirus melodische Stimme und keine Minute später saß sie neben Haruka.

„Der Wind …", flüsterte die Blonde.

„Das Meer ist auch unruhiger geworden. Eine neue Gefahr scheint im Kommen zu sein", stimmte Michiru zu und sah ebenfalls zu den Sternen.

„Schau mal!", rief sie plötzlich und deutete auf zwei Sternschnuppen, die am Himmel ihre Bahn zogen.

Sah man genau hin, schien es fast so, als wenn der Schweif der einen eine leicht pinke und der der anderen eine beinahe gelbliche Färbung hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou für die Kommis!

Ohne große Vorreden komme ich dann mal zu Kapitel 2. Kommis sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht! (Aber das wisst ihr ja …)

**2.**

„Usagi, komm endlich!", hallte Reis Stimme durch das Haus.

„Ich komme ja schon", antwortete sie und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Am Treppenabsatz warteten schon ihre Freundinnen Amy, Rei, Makoto und Minako. Artemis und Luna standen ebenfalls bei den Mädchen.

„Na endlich", murmelte Rei und war schon halb draußen.

Die fünf hatten endlich Ferien und wollten auf ein Musikfestival im Juuban Park.

Usagi und Minako hatten sich untergehakt und hüpften den Gehsteig entlang.

„Wartet", rief Amy und rannte den beiden mit den anderen hinterher.

„Erst wird sie ewig nicht fertig und dann …", begann Rei, entschied sich dann aber doch leise zu sein.

Keine zehn Minuten später waren sie im Park angekommen und suchten sich einen Platz in der Nähe der Bühne. Die ersten Bands waren bereits am Spielen.

Makoto und Amy erklärten sich bereit etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Rei starrte mit glasigen Augen zur Bühne.

„Hey Rei!", rief Usagi und stuppste die Freundin übermütig an.

Erschrocken fuhr die Schwarzhaarige hoch.

„Hast du etwas, Rei?", fragte Luna besorgt.

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass etwas im Kommen ist. Es ist nur so eine Vorahnung", antwortete sie.

„Neue Dämonen?", fragte Minako.

„Ich konnte in meinen Visionen nicht viel sehen. Aber ich konnte die Umrisse einer Person erkennen. Sie schien mir irgendwie bekannt zu sein …"

„Wir sollten die Augen offen halten", meinte Artemis.

„Ja, aber nicht jetzt", entgegnete Usagi und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Bühne zu.

Drei Stunden später, gegen Abend trat eine neue, kurzfristig eingetragene Band auf, die Stars.

Die Band bestand aus zwei männlichen Mitgliedern. Der eine war nur gute 150 cm groß, hatte silberne Haare und grüne Augen, der andere war fast zwei Köpfe größer, hatte braune Haare und beinahe violette Augen.

„Taiki und Yaten!", riefen die fünf Mädchen aus, als die beiden auf die Bühne traten. Beide sangen und spielten gleichzeitig ein Instrument. Yaten war wie immer am Keyboard und Taiki an der Gitarre.

Auch einige andere Zuhörer hatten die beiden erkannt und viele fragten sich, wo Seiya war.

Der Song, den die beiden sangen, war traurig und ernst. Ernster als die Songs, die sie gespielt hatten, als Seiya noch dabei gewesen war.

Yatens Stimme verklang und Taiki setzte mit einem herzzerreißenden Gitarrensolo ein. Der letzte Akkord verklang und Yaten griff ihn auf dem Keyboard wieder auf, während Taiki mit tieferer Stimme weiter sang.

Beim Refrain stimmte Yaten mit ein und ihre beiden Stimmen ergänzten sich hervorragend.

Als der letzte Ton verklang, brach die Menge in jubelnden Applaus aus.

Unterdessen waren Usagi, Amy, Rei, Makoto und Minako aufgestanden, hatten die Katzen auf dem Arm und machten sich auf den Weg hinter die Bühne.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ihr könnt hier nicht durch!", sagte ein massiger Sicherheitswächter.

„Aber wir wollen zu Yaten- chan und Taiki- chan", widersprach Minako.

„Das wollen viele", entgegnete er ungerührt.

„Das geht in Ordnung. Sie gehören zu uns", erklang in diesem Moment Yaten Stimme.

Minako schrie erfreut auf und hing im nächsten Augenblick auch schon an Yatens Arm, der gequält die Augen verdrehte. Amy und Taiki standen sich gegenüber und begrüßten sich etwas scheu. Die anderen begrüßten sich ebenfalls.

Mit Mühe hatte Yaten seinen Arm frei bekommen und kraulte nun Luna, die es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht hatte. Artemis blickte beleidigt in eine andere Richtung.

„Ich hab' etwas für dich, Luna", sagte Yaten und holte aus seiner Jackentasche ein schmales Bändchen hervor. Es war aus goldenen Schnüren aufwendig geflochten und aus einem Material, dass wie Seide glänzte. Je nach Lichteinstrahlung veränderte es seine Farbe. Zusätzlich war es noch mit perlenähnlichen Steinen besetzt, die die Form einer Mondsichel hatten.

„Das ist wunderschön", bedankte sich Luna mit glänzenden Augen. Artemis war inzwischen den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte seine Luna …?

Auch die fünf Mädchen bestätigten dies.

„Das Band selbst ist aus kinmokusanischer Seide geflochten und reagiert auf Sonnenlicht. Und die Steine sind Perlen, die bereits in dieser Form in den Südmeeren Kinmokuseis im Überfluss wachsen", erklärte Yaten und band es Luna um den Hals.

„Danke, Yaten", flüsterte Luna und fuhr ihm mit ihrer rauhen Katzenzunge über das Gesicht. Artemis sah unterdessen aus, als würde er einer Ohnmacht nahe sein.

Taiki, der kurz verschwunden war, kam nun wieder und hatte einen Stapel Bücher dabei, den er Amy in den Arm drückte.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, welche mitzubringen, wenn ich wieder einmal auf die Erde komme. Es sind meine Lieblingsbücher aus der Palastbibliothek", erklärte er noch kurz.

„Es war gar nicht so einfach, Taiki davon abzuhalten, die gesamte Bibliothek mitzunehmen", entgegnete Yaten und verdrehte die Augen. Taikis Obsession mit Büchern würde er nie verstehen.

„Vielen dank, Taiki- kun", bedankte sich Amy.

„Wo ist Seiya?", platzte Usagi schließlich heraus.

Schlagartig schienen sich die Gesichter vonTaiki und Yaten zu verdunkeln.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte Yaten nur.

„Ist mit Seiya alles in Ordnung?", fragte nun auch Makoto besorgt.

„Kommt darauf an, wie man es definiert", entgegnete Yaten.

„Wir werden euch alles erzählen. Aber nicht hier! Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?", meldete sich Taiki zu Wort.

„Bei mir im Tempel sind wir ungestört", antwortete Rei.

Keine zehn Minuten später waren sie alle unterwegs zum Hikawa Tempel. Die Mädchen versuchten immer wieder etwas aus den beiden herauszubekommen, doch meist schwiegen sie beharrlich. Falls sie doch einmal antworteten, so nur kurz.

Auf halben Weg hörten sie Schreie.

Alarmiert rannten sie in diese Richtung.

„_Diese Energie!"_, durchfuhr es Taiki und blickte zu Yaten. Auch er hatte die Energie erkannt.

Beinahe gleichzeitig griffen sie zu ihren Broschen.

„Ein neuer Dämon?", fragte Makoto, während sie ihren Freundinnen zu den Schreien folgte.

„Maker Star Power, make up!"

"Healer Star Power, make up!"

Die Plätze von Taiki und Yaten hatten nun Sailor Star Maker und Sailor Star Healer eingenommen.

„Bleibt hier", befahl Maker kalt und rannte dann mit Healer davon.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie schon hier ist", meinte Healer.

Maker gab darauf keine Antwort. Warum auch?

Rasch hatten sie den Ort des Geschehens erreicht und sie mussten feststellen, dass Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun ebenfalls schon vor Ort waren.

Doch sie hatten kaum eine Chance gegen sie.

„Geht aus dem Weg", rief Healer und stellte sich mit Maker vor die beiden äußeren Sailorkriegerinnen.

Uranus wollte etwas erwiedern, doch Neptuns Blick brachte sie zum Verstummen.

„Hätte ich mir denken können, dass ihr auch hier seit", knurrte ihr Gegenüber.

„Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du noch mehr Zerstörung bringst!", entgegnete Maker und machte sich kampfbereit.

„Wir werden dich zur Strecke bringen, Fighter!", rief Healer ging ebenfalls in Kampfposition.


	3. Chapter 3

Was ist wohl passiert, dass sich Fighter/ Seiya gegen ihre Fruendinnen stellt?

Bald werden sich einige Fragen klären, dass verspreche ich euch.

Aber bis dahin werdet ihr euch mit Kapitel 3 zufriedengeben müssen. Über Kommis würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen, da das Schreiben dann gleich doppelt soviel Spaß macht …

**3.**

Gegen den Befehl von Healer und Maker waren Usagi, Amy, Rei, Makoto, Minako und die beiden Katzen ihnen gefolgt.

Mit vor Schrecken weit geöffneten Augen blickten sie starr auf die Szene die sich ihnen bot.

Healer und Maker standen Fighter im Kampf gegenüber.

Wortlos gesellten sich Uranus und Neptun zu ihnen.

„Was ist mit Fighter passiert?", flüsterte Usagi fassungslos.

Fighters gesamte Aura war schwarz. Ihr Augen glühten dämonisch rot.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken griff sie die beiden Menschen an, die ihr nur wenige Monate noch soviel bedeutet hatten.

Die Attacke traf Healer und Maker und schleuderte sie einige Meter zurück.

Mühsam standen sie wieder auf.

„Sie ist noch stärker geworden", murmelte Healer.

„Star Gentle …"

„Star Serious …"

Maker und Fighter waren bereit, sich gegenseitig zu attackieren.

„Halt! Aufhören!" Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sich Usagi zwischen die beiden Kriegerinnen gestellt.

„Bitte hört auf euch gegenseitig zu bekämpfen."

Usagi verstand nicht, was geschehen sein konnte, dass sich die Star Lights gegeneinander gestellt hatten.

Sie sah flehend zu Maker, in deren Hand noch immer ein kleiner Energieball pulsierte.

„Geh' aus dem Weg", rief Healer.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig tötet!"

Usagi hatte Fighter den Rücken zugewendet und sah nicht, wie deren Energie auf sie zuraste. Doch Maker sah es und schleuderte ihre Energie entgegen.

Fassungslos sahen die anderen, wie die beiden Attacken aufeinander zurasten und bei Usagi aufeinander zusammentreffen würden.

Starr sah die Blonde Makers Energie entgegen, als sie sich plötzlich vom Boden gelöst glaubte und im nächsten Moment bei ihren Freundinnen stand.

Die Energien waren nur noch wenige Meter voneinander fern. Mit jeder Sekunde kamen sie sich näher.

Dann war der Moment gekommen, in dem sich die Sphäer zu berühren schienen.

Doch anstatt, dass es zu einer Explosion kam, wurden sie jeweils wieder in ihre Ursprungsrichtungen zurückgeschleudert.

„Wie …?"

Sowohl Maker und Healer, wie auch Fighter konnten ausweichen und die Attacken liefen sich aus. Von Fighter war danach nichts mehr zu sehen.

Stattdessen stand in der Mitte des Platzes eine junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren und einem leicht orientalisch aussehendem Kleid.

Healer und Maker gingen auf sie zu und vor ihr in die Knie.

„Prinzessin", sagten sie im Unisono.

„Prinzessin Kakyuu", rief Usagi und lief auf sie.

„Es ist schön euch wieder zu sehen, meine Freunde", sagte Kakyuu mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme und reichte den beiden Sternenkriegerinnen jeweils eine Hand zum Aufstehen.

Gleichzeitig mit Usagi kam auch Sailor Uranus bei den Dreien an.

„Was fällt dir ein!", griff Uranus Maker an.

Diese ließ sich jedoch nicht reizen und sah kühl auf die Kriegerin des Windes herab.

„Antworte!", schrie Uranus und griff nach der Scherpe, doch Maker hatte keine Probleme ihrer Hand auszuweichen.

„Wäre es euch lieber, wenn Fighter euch vernichtet hätte!", fragte Healer und funkelte Uranus wütend an.

Prinzessin Kakyuu ging dazwischen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich bitte euch. Sailor Uranus, ich bitte dich, richte deinen Zorn nicht gegen Maker, sondern wenn, dann gegen mich. Sie führte nur meine Befehle aus, so wie auch du die Aufträge deiner Prinzessin ausführst.

Ich schickte Healer und Maker mit dem Auftrag los, zu tun, was immer nötig wäre, um das Universum vor Fighter zu schützen. Außerdem hätte ihre Energie deiner Prinzessin kaum schaden können, da sie sich lediglich gegen Fighter gerichtet hat."

Uranus schnaubte und ging mit verschränkten Armen zu Neptun zurück.

„Prinzessin Kakyuu, was ist mit Fighter?", fragte Usagi besorgt.

„Später", antwortete sie und wandt sich wieder ihren beiden Kreigerinnen zu.

„Habt ihr sie gefunden?"

„Noch nicht, Prinzessin, aber wir spüren ihre Energie ganz deutlich. Sie kann nicht allzu weit entfernt sein", antwortete Maker.

„Findet sie … Nur sie ist vielleicht in der Lage, Fighter noch zu retten."

„Ihr habt unser Wort, Prinzessin", versprach Healer.

„Ich weiß.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch in solche Gefahr gebracht habe, meine Freunde."

Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich vor den Augen der anderen auf und verschwand als Sternschnuppe am Himmel.

Als sie verschwunden war, verwandelten sich Healer und Maker zurück.

„Was geht hier vor!", fragte Michiru kühl. Sowohl sie, als auch Uranus hatten sich wieder zurückverwandelt.

„Sie wollten es uns bei Rei erzählen", warf Minako ein.

„Kommt doch mit. Wenn das in Ordnung ist?", schlug Makoto vor und wandt sich an Taiki und Yaten. Diese nickten nur stumm und gingen weiter Richtung Tempel.

Die anderen hatten Mühe ihnen zu folgen.

AN: Ja, ich weiß! 300 neue Fragen und keine ist bisher geklärt worden. Doch wie heißt es so schön: Abwarten und Tee trinken!

CU


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Taiki, Yaten, Usagi, Amy, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Luna und Artemis saßen bei Rei im Tempel um den Tisch herum.

„Wir hören", sagte Haruka und trommelte mit ihren langgliedrigen Fingern auf dem Tisch.

„Zunächst einmal solltet ihr wissen, dass wenn wir in diesen Körpern sind, wir nicht nur aussehen, wie 17 jährige Jungs, sondern leider auch die entsprechenden Hormone zu spüren bekommen", fing Taiki an.

„Und das kann einen in die eine oder andere verquere Lage bringen. Vor allem dann, wenn wir uns wieder in unserem eigentlichen Körper befinden. Plötzlich muss man mit Gefühlen fertig werden, die man nur diesem männlichen Körper verdankt", fuhr Yaten fort.

„Ähnlich ging es auch Seiya, als wir wieder auf Kinmokusei war", dabei blickte Taiki zu Usagi. Natürlich, es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich Seiya- zumindest in ihrer männlichen Erscheinungsform- in Usagi verliebt hatte.

„Zudem müsst ihr wissen, dass unser Aufenthalt auf der Erde uns erlaubt hatte auch einfach nur wir selbst zu sein. Denn auf Kinmokusei sind wir an erster Stelle Senshi. Danach werden in uns die Prinzessinen und einzigen überlebenden der Sterne Fighter, Healer und Maker gesehen- und erst ganz zu letzt sieht man uns als Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten und Kou Seiya. Nach Kakyuu- hime sind wir die höchstrangigen Personen- und dementsprechend müssen wir uns verhalten", erzählte Taiki weiter. Es war selten, dass er, beziehungsweise sie, so lange Reden am Stück hielt.

„Seiya fiel es am schwersten sich daran wieder zu gewöhnen- hinzu kamen die verqueren Gefühle zu Usagi und von uns Dreien vermisste sie die Erde am meisten. Sie zog sich zurück, kappselte sich ab. Tagsüber, wenn sie nicht ihren Pflichten nachging, trainierte sie verbissen ihre Fähigkeiten- und Nachts … die Nächte verbrachte sie entweder bei Kaiji und Sake oder sie stürzte sich in eines ihrer unzähligen Liebesabenteuer. Halb Kinmoku hat inzwischen ein gebrochenes Herz!", fuhr Yaten fort.

„Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Kaiji früh am Morgen eine verkaterte Seiya im Palast ablieferte und wir hatten unsere Mühe ihre ganzen Exzesse vor dem Volk zu vebergen.

Und dann, vor etwa drei Monaten geschah es: Prinzessin Kakyuu hatte uns zu sich gerufen. Yaten und ich waren bereits anwesend und warteten nur noch auf Seiya. Sie betrat als Fighter den Thonsaal- eine Tatsache die nicht ungewöhnlich ist, da wir meistens unsere Uniform tragen. Ihr Blick war gesenkt uns so konnten wir ihre Augen nicht sehen. Wir vermuteten, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch ziemlich verkatert aussah und der Prinzessin nicht ihr Gesicht zeigen wollte. Fighter blieb in der Mitte stehen und griff plötzlich- ohne Vorwarnung, die Prinzessin an, glücklicherweise schützte ihr Schutzschild sie.

Fighters Augen waren ausdruckslos und kalt- und sie hatten einen dämonisch roten Glanz."

„Fighter hat Prinzessin Kakyuu angegriffen?", rief Artemis verwundert aus.

„Ja. Sie starrte uns an, als sie plötzlich die Augen verdrehte und zu Boden ging. Beinahe einen kompletten Tag lang war sie bewusslos gewesen. Als sie aufwachte konnte sie sich nur wage an das Geschehene erinnern. Wir erzählten es ihr … Ich habe Seiya noch nie so geschockt gesehen. Von der Prinzessin wissen wir, dass sie sich mehrmals für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt hat. Kakyuu- hime war ihr nicht nachtragend, da sie nicht glaubte, dass Fighter es absichtlich getan hatte. Sie befürchtete eher, dass ein Dämon von ihr Besitz ergriffen haben könnte. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, darum bat sie uns, sie unauffällig zu beobachten.

Beinahe einen Monat lang geschah nichts", antwortete Yaten und erzählte weiter. In den Augen der anderen konnte er lesen, wie bestürzt sie waren. Lediglich Harukas konnte er beim besten Willen nicht lesen.

„Healer und ich patroulierten durch Kinmoku City, als wir die Auren mehrerer Dämonen wahrnahmen. Wir vernichteten sie und als wir zum Palast zurückkehrten gingen wir zuerst zu Prinzessin Kakyuu um ihr von den Dämonen zu berichten. Wir gingen in den Thronsaal und sahen sie am Boden in einer Blutlache liegen. In ihrem Rücken steckte ein Dolch, wie ihn Fighter zum trainieren benutzt.

Prinzessin Kakyuu konnte glücklicherweise gerettet werden und berichtete uns, dass sie eine eindeutig dämonische Aura an Fighter gespürt hatte.

Zwei Tage später griff Fighter den Palast an und wir konnten sie nur mit Mühe zurückschlagen. Sie war viel stärker als normal", fuhr Taiki fort.

„Sie wollte Kakyuu umbringen?", fragte Minako entsetzt. Statt einer Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Nicken.

„Aber was für ein Dämon hat von Fighter Besitz ergriffen?", fragte Usagi.

„Wir nennen diese Dämonen Konpaku akki- Geisterdämonen. Es sind die rastlosen Seelen vernichteter Dämonen, die sich zu einem neuen zusammenschließen. Sie sind in der Lage menschliche Seelen, die den ihren ähneln, zu besitzen", erklärte Taiki.

„Sie sind so schon nicht ohne, aber mit den Kräften von Fighter … Wir sind beinahe machtlos gegen sie- und ihr seit es erst recht. Darum hat uns Prinzessin Kakyuu ausgeschickt", fuhr Yaten fort.

„Wen sollt ihr finden?", fragte Amy.

„Galaxia!"

„Galaxia?", rief Minako aus.

„Die Prinzessin glaubt, dass sie in der Lage wäre, Fighter noch zu retten. Wenn nicht, wird sie nach und nach ebenfalls zu einem Konpaku akki werden", antwortete Yaten.

„Und ihr glaubt sie ist hier?", fragte Rei skeptisch.

„Sie ist hier in der Nähe. Wir können es spüren. Aber wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, um sie zu finden. Für Prinzessin Kakyuu wird es von Tag zu Tag schwerer Fighter zu folgen und ihr stand zu halten", antwortete Taiki.

„Warum kann im Universum nicht endlich Frieden herrschen? Warum müssen sich immer alle bekämpfen?", erklang plötzlich von der Tür eine traurige, samtige Stimme.

Erschrocken drehten sich alle um. Doch sie konnten nur einer schwarze Silhouette erkennen.

AN: Hach ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, gerade an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, aber wie heißt es so schön: Abwarten und Tee trinken!

Nics: Falls dir der Tee ausgeht, sag' mir Bescheid, ich hab' noch ein paar Päckchen!


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Langsam drehte sich die Person herum, sodass die anderen sie sehen konnten. Sie war in etwas so groß wie Michiru und hatte rote Augen, die traurig und melancholisch drein blickten. Ihre Haare mochten ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen gehen und waren am Haaransatz noch blond, doch an den Haarspitzen in ein tiefes Rot übergegangen.

„Galaxia", sagten Yaten und Taiki gleichzeitig.

Sie ging auf die beiden zu und bei jeder Beweung bauschten sich ihre fliesenden Gewänder auf.

Yaten und Taiki hatten sich inzwischen verwandelt und Galaxia standen Healer und Maker gegenüber.

Harukas und Michirus Griff um ihre Füller hatte sich unterdessen verstärkt.

„Große Galaxia, wir bitten dich, wenn du die Macht hast, dann nutze sie und vernichte den Konpaku akki in Sailor Star Fighter.

Wir … Nein, ich bitte euch, gebt uns unsere Fighter zurück. Gebt uns Seiya- die Nervensäge- zurück.

Du hast damals den Stern Fighter zerstört. Lasse nicht zu, dass auch noch seine einzige Überlebende zerstört wird.

Ich bitte euch: verhindert das!

Ich bitte euch im Namen meiner Prinzessin darum.

Ich bitte dich im Namen Kinmokuseis darum und ich bitte dich in Fighters Namen darum!"

Alle waren von Healers Bitte überrascht.

Der Ausdruck in diesen stechend grünen Augen ließ Galaxia zurückschrecken. Sie hatte Hass erwartet, nicht …

Healer war vor Galaxia in die Knie gegangen und Maker hatte es ihr gleichgetan.

„Wir beugen uns vor dir, große Galaxia. Wir werden tun, was immer ihr wünscht … nur lasst Sailor Star Fighter nicht so enden", sagte Maker.

„_Sie würden sich sogar Galaxia- Galaxia!- unterwerfen, um Seiya zu retten."_

Dieser Gedanke schoss allen durch den Kopf.

„_Schon damals war es offensichtlich, wie sehr sie auf einander aufbauen. Sie unterwerfen sich mir, obwohl ich ihr schlimmster Feind gewesen war. Statt Waffen auf mich zu richten, knien sie vor mir nieder und flehen mich an."_

„Steht auf, bitte. Ihr braucht euch mir nicht zu unterwerfen", bat Galaxia und hielt ihre Hände aus.

Healer und Maker ergriffen sie überrascht und standen auf.

„Ich will tun, worum ihr mich bittet, doch ich stelle zwei Bedingungen", äußerte Galaxia.

„Es ist uns egal, was ihr fordert", antwortete Maker.

„Gut, dann beantwortet mir zuerst eine Frage: Warum tut ihr das? Weshalb würdet ihr euch für Fighter sogar mir unterwerfen? Mir, eurem schlimmsten Albtraum."

Verwundert sahen sich Healer und Maker an.

„Ich bitte euch, mir beide zu antworten", fügte Galaxia hinzu.

„Ich tue es, weil Fighter für mich dasselbe machen würde. Jede von uns vertraut den anderen vollkommen. Seiya kann manchmal ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein, aber dennoch ist sie wie eine Schwester für mich. Nach dem du unsere Sterne und unsere Familien zerstört hattest, waren Fighter und Healer die einzige Familie, die ich noch hatte. Damals konnte ich meine Familie nicht retten, aber jetzt kann ich es. Und wenn ihr mein Leben für Fighters fordern würdet, so würde ich es euch geben", antwortete Maker.

„Fighter ist meine Schwester. Sie hat mir oft genug geholfen, egal wann und in welcher Situation. Klar, ich könnte ihr oft genug den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie mich eine halbe Portion oder so nennt, aber sie ist meine Schwester. Außer Taiki und Seiya habe ich niemanden mehr. Es ist mir egal, wie hoch der Preis für Fighters Leben ist, ich werde ihn bezahlen. Fighter ist mehr eine Kriegerin, wie Maker und ich zusammen.

Wenn sie sterben sollte, dann hat sie es verdient, als eine von uns zu sterben und als nichts anderes. Sie ist schließlich Sailor Star Fighter, Prinzessin des Sternes Fighters. Sie ist eine Star Light und nichts anderes. Sie ist ein Teil von mir, so wie es Maker ist.

Auf der Erde gibt es ein Motto: Einer für alle, alle für einen! Und nach nichts anderem handeln wir", antwortete Healer.

Einigen der anderen Sailorkriegerinnen standen Tränen in den Augen. Auch Galaxia schien ergriffen zu sein.

„Was fordert ihr noch von uns?", fragte Maker kühl.

„Hört auf, mich zu siezen und ‚große Galaxia' zu nennen", antwortete Galaxia mit einem Lächeln.

Verwundert sahen Healer und Maker Galaxia an.

„Ihr- ich meine du- forderst nicht mehr von uns?", fragte Healer überrascht.

„Warum sollte ich von euch etwas fordern? Ihr habt mir euer Innerstes offenbahrt als ihr meine Frage beantwortet habt. Ihr habt mir mehr gegeben, als ich jemals hätte fordern können."

AN: Das eine oder andere Fragezeichen wäre geklärt. Doch wie geht es weiter?

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Mit angewinkelten Beinen saß sie auf dem kalten Boden einer alten Lagerhalle. Ihre Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her. Der durchtrainierte Körper war auf das Äüßerste gespannt, jederzeit bereit hochzuschnellen und anzugreifen. Bereit, jeden zu töten, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt.

Ihr Atem war verräterisch ruhig, doch ihr Puls rast- aufgeputscht durch das Adrenalin dass durch ihren Körper floß.

Ein kehliger Laut, ähnlich einem Knurren entwich ihrem Mund. Die Augen glühten rot und stachen in der Dunkelheit hervor. Im fahlen Licht, das durch die verschmutzten Scheiben kam, konnte man ein schwarzes Pentagram auf der nackten Haut ihres Bauches sehen.

Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Jemand war hier.

Sie war hier!

Warum hatte sie damals nicht das Messer in ihre Brust gerammt?

„Komm raus!", schrie sie mit seltsam verzerrter Stimme und war aufgesprungen.

Ihre Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt, die sie schützend von ihren Körper hielt.

Aus einem anderen dunklen Eck trat eine Person hervor und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu und wurde vom Mondlicht erfasst.

Ihre langen roten Haare umspielten die schlanken Beine. Die roten Augen waren voller Traurigkeit.

„Fighter …" , flüsterte sie.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, die Freundin so zu sehen. Sie war ihr nicht böse, war ihr nie böse gewesen.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Prinzessin Kakyuu hielt schützend ihre Hände hoch und errichtete ein Schutzschild um sich. Doch Fighter hielt dagegen. Diesmal würde sie das Schutzschild durchdringen!

„Bitte hör' auf, Fighter", bat Kakyuu. Ein dämonisches Lachen war die Antwort.

Die Herrscherin von Kinmokusei legte ihre gesamte Energie in den Schild und schleuderte Fighters Attacke zurück. Diese sah es zu spät und wurde von ihrem eigenen Angriff getroffen. Sie schrie unterdrückt auf, als sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde und gegen einen Betonpfosten knallte. Gleichzeitig schickte Kakyuu ihre eigene Attacke hinterher.

Vom Pentagram auf Fighters Bauch ging ein seltsames Licht aus und reflektrierte die Attacke. Nun wurde die Prinzessin von ihrer eigenen Energie getroffen. Auch sie riss es von den Beinen und sie schlidderte mehrere Meter über den rauhen, brüchigen Boden.

„Star Serious Laser!"  
Erneut raste Fighters Energie auf Kakyuu zu. Doch plötzlich stellten sich zwei Senshi zwischen sie und die Attacke und warfen Fighter ihre eigene Energie entgegen. Die drei Angriffe trafen aufeinander und explodierten. Große Stücke des alten Mauerwerks wurden herausgerissen, doch die Kriegerinnen standen noch immer an ihrem Platz.

„Ich werde euch vernichten!", schrie Fighter.

Healer und Maker sahen sich kurz an, nickten und rannten dann auf Fighter zu. Um sie herum glühte ihre Aura auf, als sie immer schneller wurden.

Auch Fighter rannte auf sie zu und wurde von einer vollkommen schwarzen Aura umhüllt.

Als die drei aufeinander trafen, war nur noch eine Energiekugel zu sehen, die in den Farben pink, gelb und schwarz schillerte.

„Nein", flüsterte Eternal Sailor Moon und war neben Prinzessin Kakyuu getreten.

Die Kugel explodierte und Fighter, Healer und Maker wurden herausgeschleudert. Im Umkreis von mehreren Metern brach der gesamte Boden auf.

Kakyuu und sailor Moon schafften es gerade noch, sich vor herumfliegenden Gesteinsbrocken zu schützen.

Unsanft landete Fighter auf einem Mauerbruchstück, aber sie rappelte sich wieder auf. Sie würde sie umbringen! Sie alle!

Um sie herum nahm sie zahlreiche Sailorkriegerinnen wahr, die sie umzingelt hatten.

„_Wie töricht!"_

Eine der Senshi trat hervor und richtete ihr Schwert auf Fighter, deren Blut aus zahlreichen Wunden auf den Boden tropfte.

Der Fuku der Kriegerin war vollkommen in Gold gehalten und ähnelte an mehreren Stellen beinahe einer edlen Rüstung. In ihr Haar, das von einem Blondton hin zu einem tiefen Rot schimmerte, waren Goldstücke eingeflochten. Statt einem Diadem hatte sie eine Art Zeichnung auf der Stirn. Sie erinnerte stark an die Gestalt der Milchstraße erinnerte und silbern war.

„Wer bist du?", knurrte Fighter.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, Sailor Star Fighter? Wir standen uns schon einmal im Kampf gegenüber, nur auf der jeweils anderen Seite. Ich bin Sailor Galaxia!"

„Galaxia … Auch du wirst durch meine Hand sterben! Wie jeder andere!"

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall."

„Bei dir vielleicht, aber nicht bei mir. Das ganze Universum wird ehrfürchtig zu mir aufsehen!"

„Jetzt ist sie komplett übergeschnappt", meinte Uranus.

Healer und Maker konnten ihr nur zustimmen.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter hatte genug von dem Gerede. Was sollte es schon bringen?

Galaxia hob schützend ihr Schwert vor sich und die Attacke prallte daran ab.

„_Sie ist stärker als damals!"_

Wütend funkelte Fighter die Gegnerin an. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich ihr zu widersetzen?

Erneut griff sie an und erneut reflektierte Galaxia ihre Attacke und traf diesmal sogar Fighter damit. Diese wurde zurückgeschleudert und blieb reglos liegen.

„Star Sensetive Inferno!"

„Star Gentle Uteruns!"

Wie schon einmal ging von dem Pentagram auf Fighters Bauch ein Schutzschild aus und schützte sie vor den Angriffen ihrer ehemaligen Freundinnen.

Die anderen konnten den zurückgeschleuderten Energien gerade noch ausweichen.

„_Nun gut, du willst es nicht anders"_, dachte sich Galaxia.

„Galactica Super String!"

Die geballte Energie von Galaxia traf Fighter am ganzen Körper. Zum Teil wurden von der gewaltigen Energie, die dahinter steckte, regelrechte Hautfetzen herausgerissen.

Stumm schrie sie auf, als sie erneut gegen Gesteinsbrocken geschleudert wurde.

Fighters Uniform war an vielen Stellen ramponiert oder bereits zerfetzt. Das Haarband war ebenfalls gerissen und die langen schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Es gab ihr etwas groteskes. Durch die offenen Haare wirkten ihre Züge viel weiblicher, doch gleichzeitig waren sie versteinert und die rotglühenden Augen lächzten nach Blut.

Fighters gesamter Körper war mit Wunden übersät.

Scheinbar mühsam stand sie wieder auf.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Healer.

Sie war anscheinend noch stärker, als sie bisher angenommen hatten. Wenn selbst Galaxias Attacken beinahe wirkungslos bei ihr waren …

Erleichtert atmete Sailor Moon auf. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass Fighter tot wäre.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Es viel Fighter sichtlich schwerer, Galaxia ihre Energie entgegenzuschleudern. Für diese war es ein leichtes auszuweichen. Sie landete geschmeidig neben Healer und Maker.

„Existieren eure Sterne bereits wieder?", fragte Galaxia.

„Was hat das hiermit zu tun?", fragte Healer verständnislos.

„Existieren sie?"

„Healers und meiner sind durch meine Magie wieder am Entstehen, aber bei Fighters Stern konnte ich meine ganze Magie anwenden und es geschah trotzdem nichts", antwortete Maker.

„Ziel' mit deiner Magie direkt in die Mitte des Pentagrams. Du auch Healer", befahl Galaxia und ging einige Schritte auf Fighter zu, die schweratmend in der Mitte stand.

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte Healer leise.

Maker zuckte nur mit den Schulter und bedeutete Healer dann, sich zu Galaxia zu stellen.

AN: Was soll es bringen, wenn Maker mit ihrer Magie, mit der sie normalerweise Sterne und Planeten entstehen lassen kann, direkt auf Fighters Bauch zielt?

Nun, ich weiß es!

Ach ja, ich hab einen neuen Lieblingssatz:

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Maker schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Energie, die Magie, die durch ihren Körper floss. Die Magie, die es ihr erlaubte ganze Sterne und Planeten zu erschaffen. Man konnte sehen, wie die Aura um sie herum aufflammt.

Auch Healer hatte die Augen geschlossen, um sich auf ihre Magie, zu heilen, zu besinnen. Wie Makers, so flammte ihre Aura um sie herum auf.

Die anderen Sailorkriegerinnen hatten keine Ahnung, was die beiden Sternenkriegerinnen da taten. Lediglich Prinzessin Kakyuu wusste, was vor sich ging.

Misstrauisch beobachte Fighter, was vor sich ging. Sie würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Eher würde sie sterben. Eher würde sie ihren letzten Rest Energie hergeben um den Sailorkriegerinnen den Gar auszumachen. Sie hob bereits wieder die Hände um erneut anzugreifen.

Doch Galaxia sah es und tat diesmal etwas, was sie bisher noch nie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihr Schwert erhoben und rammte es tief in den aufgerissenen Boden. Als die Klinge das Gestein durchdrang leuchtete es auf, ebenso die Aura von Galaxia. Goldenes Licht floß durch den Boden und schloss sich um Fighters Füße. Wie Arme hatte es sich um sie geschlungen und hielt sie fest.

Fighter schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als das Licht der Hoffnung versuchte, in sie einzudringen. Sie versuchte erneut den Schutzschild zu gebrauchen, aber die Magie des Lichtes ließ es nicht zu.

In diesem Moment öfneten Maker und Healer ihre Augen. In ihren Händen hielten sie ihre glühenden Sternenbroschen und hatten sie auf die Mitte des Pentagrams auf Fighters Bauch ausgerichtet.

„Healer Star mending!"

„Maker Star recreating!"

Beide Energien vereinten sich und trafen ihr Ziel.

„Ahhhhhh!"

Fighters Schrei war markerweichend als sie getroffen wurde. Die vereinten Energien bohrten sich in das Pentagram.

Healer wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch in der Lage sein würde, Fighters Schreie zu hören.

„Bitte hört auf", flüsterte Sailor Moon unhörbar. Ihr Herz hatte sich zusammengezogen und schmerzte unsagbar.

Plötzlich geschah innerhalb von Sekunden das Unfassbare. Makers und Healers Energie ließen das Pentagram zerbersten.

Nun konnten ihre Energien und das Licht der Hoffnung ihre komplette Wirkung entfalten.

Um Fighter herum bildete sich eine Energiekugel, die immer weiter anwuchs. Innerhalb kürzester Zeiten konnte man beinahe die Sphäre berühren.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte die Energie und riss alles zu Boden, was nicht Niet und Nagel fest war.

In ganz Tokyo war die Explosion zu spüren und in ganz Tokyo konnte man ein goldenes Licht wahrnehmen.

Auch in einer weitentfernten Galaxia konnte man zum selben Zeitpunkt etwas beobachten. Dort war es zu einer Art kleinen Urknall gekommen.

„_I'm supposed to be strong_

_I'm supposed to be kind_

_But can't you see among-_

_among my faked mind?_

_You see someone in me, who's not me_

_You say I'm a princess_

_You say I'm a warrior_

_But all I am is a faked marrionette_

_Why don't you want to see among my mask?_

_Is that such a hard task?_

_Why can't I be myself?_

_Is my wish so hard to understand?_

_Why must I be someone else?_

_I'm loosing myself_

_I'm loosing my soul_

_I'm from murk encased_

_Lord Harry has gotten my soul_

_You see someone in me, who's not me_

_You say I'm a princess_

_You say I'm a warrior_

_But all I am is a faked marrionette_

_All I am is a faked marrionette!"_

AN: Also, um eines klar zu stellen, die Attacken die Healer und Maker in diesem Kapitel benutzen sind meinem Kopf entsprungen und waren nie im Anime zu sehen.

Zu den Lyrics: Sie stammen von keinem Song von einem Sänger XY, sondern entsprangen ebenfalls meinem Gehirn (ich liebe es momentan Lyrics zu schreiben …).

Ansonsten hoffe ich mal, dass euch das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat und ich den einen oder anderen Kommi zu lesen bekomme …


	8. Chapter 8

Das Kapitel ist für Nics!

**8.**

Benommen schlug sie die Augen auf.

Was war passiert? Wo war sie?

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sie hatte das Gefühl von einer Horde Elefanten überrannt worden zu sein.

Selbst nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia hatte sie sich nicht so elend gefühlt.

Was war passiert?

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Ihre Uniform konnte sie wohl vergessen.

„_Damit kann man nur noch den Boden schrubben."_

Ihr Blick glitt über ihre Umgebung.

„_Hier sieht es ja schlimmer aus, als im Bad, nachdem Yaten geduscht hat!_

_Was ist nur passiert?"_

Von der Lagerhalle standen, wenn es hoch kam, nur noch die Grundmauern. Der Boden war zum Teil mehrere Meter aufgerissen. Überall konnte sie Sailorkriegerinnen sehen, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagen.

Sie sah Healer und Maker neben einer fremden Kriegerin liegen.

Wer war sie? Sie kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor!

„_Oh mein Gott!"_

Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihre Prinzessin sah, die dort ebenfalls am Boden lag.

„Prinzessin …", flüsterte sie.

Es war wie ein Blitz, der Sailor Star Fighter durchfuhr und sie erinnern ließ.

„Was habe ich getan?"

Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihrer Prinzessin rennen, doch ihre Knie gaben unter ihrem Gewicht nach. Heiße, bittere Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab als sie zu Boden stürzte. Erneut rappelte sie sich auf. Doch anstatt aufzustehen kroch sie auf Händen und Knien zu ihrer Prinzessin.

„Kakyuu- hime", flüsterte sie und Tränen tropften auf den Boden. Fighter bekam nicht mit, wie auch die anderen Sailorkriegerinnen wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen. Sie war nur noch einen knappen Meter von der Prinzessin entfernt, als sich auch diese aufsetzte und direkt in Fighters tiefblaue Augen blickte.

Schwer atmend war die gefallene Sternenkriegerin bei Kakyuu angekommen.

„Prinzessin …", sagte sie mit tränenbelegter Stimme und brach im Schoss von Kakyuu zusammen. Immer wieder wurde ihr schwerverletzter Körper von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Blut tropfte aus zahlreichen Wunden auf das Gewand von Kakyuu.

Diese hatte die Arme um Fighter geschlungen und stich ihr beruhigend durch das zerzauste, lange Haar.

„Psst, Fighter. Alles ist in Ordnung, es ist vorbei", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. Sie hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. Nicht einmal damals, als ihr Stern, ihre Heimat, ihre Familie von Galaxia vernichtet worden war. Healer hatte damals weinend in ihrem Schoss gelegen, aber nicht Maker und erst recht nicht Fighter.

„Prinzessin …" Immer wieder murmelte Fighter nur dieses eine Wort. Es war zu einem Felsen in der Brandung für sie geworden.

„_Warum hält sie mich in den Armen? Ich hätte sie fast getötet. Ich wollte alle umbringen. Ich bin ein Monster. Warum ist sie noch hier bei mir?"_

„Alles wird wieder gut werden, Fighter. Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte Kakyuu. So hatte sie noch nie ihre stärkste Kriegerin erlebt. Healer war von den dreien diejenige, die am schnellsten in Tränen ausbrechen konnte. Fighter war im Gegensatz zu Maker sicherlich jemand, der auch relativ schnell zu einem Gefühlsausbruch neigen konnte, allerdings kam das meistens nur dann vor, wenn sie sich mit jemandem stritt. Wenn sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, konnte sie gefühlsbetonter wie Healer werden.

„Es … es tut mir Leid … es tut mir Leid … es tut mir Leid", wiederholte Fighter immer wieder.

„Es ist vorbei, Seiya- chan. Der Konpaku akki ist vernichtet."

Den Namen „Seiya- chan" zu hören sorgte nur dafür, dass sich Fighters Herz noch mehr zusammenzog.

„Ich war nicht stark genug", brachte Fighter unter Tränen hervor.

Erschrocken sah Kakyuu sie an. Dachte sie das wirklich? Sie hob das schmale Gesicht an und zwang Fighter somit, sie anzusehen.

„Wir alle haben eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht. Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen, Fighter- ich hätte die Zeichen früher erkennen müssen", sagte Kakyuu.

„Nein", wiedersprach Fighter und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und hinterließen Spuren.

„Es war mein Fehler, davon auszugehen, du würdest alles mühelos wegstecken. Auch du bist nur ein Mensch, Seiya- und das hatte ich vergessen. Du bist so fehlbar wie jeder andere. Deine Abstammung bedeutet nicht, dass du stets die Stärkste sein musst.

Ich will keine Super Star Fighter, ich will Seiya- meine Freundin, nicht meine Kriegerin. Ich will die Seiya, die Nachts um drei Uhr die Bässe der E- Gittarre aufdreht und spielt, dass der gesamte Palast senkrecht in seinen Betten sitzt. Ich will die Seiya, bei der ich Dampf ablassen kann, wenn mich meine Minister wieder einmal in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Ich will den Menschen, der hinter dem Titel Sailor Star Fighter steckt. Und niemanden anderen will ich. Hast du das verstanden, Seiya- chan?"

Fighter war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Was ihre Prinzessin da eben gesagt hatte …

Sie nickte nur und Kakyuu nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Dort fühlte sie selbst sich seit Monaten wieder sicher.

Der Blick der Prinzessin war zu Healer und Maker gewandert, die in ihrer Nähe standen und die Szene beobachteten. Ebenso die anderen Kriegerinnen. Die beiden verstanden Kakyuus Blick. Für sie galt dasselbe.

Taiki und Yaten, dass waren sie in erster Linie für die Prinzessin.

„Ihr vergebt mir, Prinzessin?", flüsterte Fighter.

Auch wenn sie schon einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihr nicht nachtragend war- doch Fighter konnte es glauben. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten soviel Zerstörung in die Galaxie gebracht, sie wollte ihre Prinzessin töten- und sie vergab ihr einfach.

„Natürlich", antwortete Kakyuu und strich weiter beruhigend durch Fighters Haare. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es noch tat, doch irgendwann ging der Atem der Kriegerin ruhig und vollkommen gleichmäßig. Auch die Tränen waren versiegt. Lediglich auf ihrer Wange funkelte noch eine Letzte.

Sie war eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, sie hatte ihre Kräfte auf das Äußerste verausgabt.

Vorsichtig, bedacht, Fighter nicht aufzuwecken hob sie sie hoch und stand.

„Soll ich sie nehmen?", bot Maker an.

„Nein, es geht schon, Maker. Aber danke."

Kakyuu wandte sich Galaxia zu, die etwas Abseits von den anderen Kriegerinnen stand.

„Ich danke dir, Galaxia. Kinmokusei steht tief in deiner Schuld", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich konnte einen Teil meiner Schulden von damals begleichen. Ich vernichtete deinen Planeten und ich zerstörte seine drei Sterne. Es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte.

Ich hoffe ihr wisst, welche Folgen der Angriff hatte?"

„Ja", antwortete Kakyuu und wandte sich schließlich wieder Healer und Maker zu.

„Lasst uns in euere Wohnung zurückgehen."

Mit diesen Worten verließen sie das Schlachtfeld. Auch Galaxia verschwand wieder genauso lautlos, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Sailor Moon, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus und Neptun sahen ihnen verwundert und fragend hinterher. Was meinten sie mit den Folgen des Angriffes?

AN: Tja, welche Folgen des Angriffes? Ich weiß es und mein Computer auch!

Vielleicht kommt ja der ein oder andere darauf … wenn nicht: Abwarten und Tee trinken!


	9. Chapter 9

So, hier kommt Kapitel 9:

**9.**

„Was schaust du?", fragte Yaten und war hinter Taiki getreten. Erschrocken sah die Brünette sie an und beide erkannten, dass sie der selben Eingebung gefolgt waren. Beide hatten wieder ihren wahren Körper angenommen. Vielleicht war einer der Hauptgründe ihre Prinzessin gewesen. Sie fand es sehr amüsant, wenn sie in ihren männlichen Körper wechselten und sich dann aber trotzdem noch wie Frauen benahmen. Vor allem Yaten hatte da schon für den einen oder anderen Lacher gesorgt.

„Wie geht es Seiya?", fragte Taiki und setzte sich auf das Dach.

Yaten zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sie ist die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und kommt nicht raus."

„Wir müssen ihr Zeit lassen", meinte Taiki und sah zu den Sternen hoch.

„Hoffentlich ist sie bald wieder die Alte. Mit wem soll ich mich denn sonst streiten!", entgegnete Yaten, stand auf und ging zum Teleskop. Interessiert sah sie kurz durch und drehte sich dann wieder zu Taiki um.

„Ist es das, was ich glaube, dass es ist?"

„Es ist unsere Galaxie …"

„Ich glaube es nicht. Es sieht beinahe so aus wie früher. Kinmokusei in der Mitte und die Sterne Fighter, Healer und Maker im Orbit", meinte Yaten und sah noch einmal hindurch. Ganz klein konnte sie ihre Heimat erkennen.

Schweigend blieben die beiden auf dem Dach. Schließlich brach Taiki das Schweigen.

„Du weißt, dass der Stern Fighter nicht nur so entstanden ist …"

„Ich weiß. Deine Magie traf Seiya direkt, ebenso meine. Die Folgen sind ziemlich klar", antwortete Yaten.

Taiki nickte nur und starrte dann wieder zu den Sternen.

„Meinst du, wir sollten es Seiya sagen?"

„Sie wird es wahrscheinlich eh bald herausfinden und uns dann köpfen. Wir sollten solange noch das Leben geniesen", meinte Yaten.

Es war Nachmittag, am nächsten Tag, als sich Prinzessin Kakyuu mit der Erdliteratur auseinandersetzte. Sowohl Taiki wie auch Yaten hatten ihr einige Buchvorschläge gemacht. Allerdings unterschieden sich die Genre doch ein wenig.

Kakyuu hatte sich mit einer Lektüre über Napoleon auf die Couch gesetzt und schlug die erste Seite auf, als es läutete. Mit einem Seufzen stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Konnichi wa Usagi- san", begrüßte Kakyuu die Blondhaarige.

„Konnichi wa! Ist Seiya da?"

Kakyuu nickte und ließ Usagi eintreten.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer", erklärte die Prinzessin und deutete in die Richtung. Usagi bedankte sich und eilte dann zu Seiyas Zimmer, dass sie von früher noch kannte.

Anstandshalber klopfte sie an.

„Ich hab' gesagt, ich will meine Ruhe", konnte sie Seiyas Stimme hören und im nächsten Moment schien etwas gegen die Tür zu schlagen.

„Ich bin es, Seiya. Usagi!"

Da sie weder ein ja noch ein nein zu hören bekam, entschied sie sich schließlich einzutreten. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich und sah sich um. Es sah aus wie immer. Nahe der Tür, am Boden lag ein dickes Buch. Das musste vorhin gegen die Tür geflogen sein. Ansonsten herrschte wie üblich etwas Chaos in dem Zimmer. Taiki nannte es stets das organisierte Chaos.

Das Fenster war weit geöffnet und Seiya hatte sich hinausgelehnt. Trotz dem weiten T- Shirt und der Jogginghose erkannte Usagi darunter die zierliche Statur einer Frau und nicht die muskulöse eines Mannes. Es war ihr bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie Seiya als Frau sah. Die Haare waren wie immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und fielen den Rücken hinunter.

„Seiya …" Usagi wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Was willst du?", entgegnete Seiya harsch.

Sie wollte alleine sein. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Sie wollte niemandem in die Augen blicken müssen. Alle schienen ihr vergeben zu haben- doch sie konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben. Sie hatte versucht ihre Prinzessin zu ermorden! Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht", antwortete Usagi wahrheitsgemäß und berührte Seiya an der Schulter. Die Berührung ließ sie zusammenzucken. Seit Tagen versuchte sie jeden Körperkontakt zu vermeiden.

„Mir geht es gut", log Seiya.

Usagi versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie hatte den Kopf weggedreht. Sie bemerkte die sternenförmige Brosche, die Seiya in einer Hand hielt und hin und her drehte.

„_Sie wirkt so zerbrechlich. So verletzlich. Sie wirkt so vollkommen anders als Fighter."_

Einem Instinkt folgend umarmte Usagi Seiya. Diese schreckte erneut bei der Berührung zusammen und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, was ihr schließlich auch gelang.

„Seiya …" Usagi hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie an Seiya herankommen sollte. Sie hatte sich so abgekapselt- ja man konnte beinahe sagen, sie war Menschenscheu geworden. Denn natürlich war es Usagi nicht entgangen, wie sie bei Berührungen zusammengezuckt ist.

„Geh'", sagte Seiya und sah ihr nicht in die Augen, sondern starrte hinaus aus dem Fenster. Es war ein Befehl.

Usagi öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn dann wieder und verließ das Zimmer. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Sie verabschiedete sich rasch von Prinzessin Kakyuu und lief dann nach Hause. Dort warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und umklammerte ihr Kissen.

„_Seiya … Warum kann ich ihr nicht helfen? Ich will ihr doch helfen, aber sie lässt mich nicht an sich ran. Sie ist so anders, so verändert! Ich erkenne sie nicht wieder …"_

„Usagi- chan", erklang Lunas Stimme und sie sprang leichtfüßig auf das Bett.

„Was hast du?", fragte die Katze.

Kurz berichtete Usagi ihr von ihrem Besuch bei Seiya.

„Seiyas Verhalten ist nachvollziehbar! Sie schwor ihrer Prinzessin ewige Treue- doch stattdessen hätte sie sie fast getötet. Das muss ihr eine schwere seelische Wunde zugefügt haben, die nur heilen kann, wenn sie sich selbst vergibt", äußerte Luna.

„Aber es haben ihr doch alle vergeben. Niemand gibt ihr die Schuld. Reicht das nicht?"

„Nein …"


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

„Yozora, dass ist Sailor Pluto", wurde eine junge Kriegerin der Wächterin von Raum und Zeit vorgestellt. Wie es sich den Etiketten nach gehörte, verbeugte sie sich, ehe sie die Senshi ansprach.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennen zu lerne, Sailor Pluto. Ich habe schon viel über euch gehört."

Pluto nickte und Anerkennung lag in ihrem Blick. Yozora würde später sicherlich einmal eine gute Prinzessin und Herrscherin sein. Die Etikette zumindest beherrschte sie hervorragen. Wenn sie eine ebenso gute Kriegerin war, dann stand sie ihrer Mutter in wirklich nichts nach. Aber Pluto bezweifelte nicht, dass Yozora eine schlechte Senshi wäre- das wäre entgegen ihrer Abstammung.

Während Yozoras Mutter ihr kurz erklärte, worum es ging, ließ Pluto ihren Blick durch den großen Thronsaal schweifen. Er hatte einen Touch orientalisches, doch gleichzeitig wies er sich eindeutig als Eigentum einer Herrscherin aus, die durch und durch eine Kriegerin war und der das Kämpfen im Blut lag. Die Wände waren mit den verschiedensten Schwertern und anderen Waffen, die Pluto nicht zuordnen konnte, geschmückt.

„Ich werde euch begleiten, Sailor Pluto", sagte Yozora schließlich, nachdem ihr alles erklärt wurde.

„Gut", meinte Pluto nur und öffnete ein Raum- Zeit- Portal.

„Ich bezweifle, dass das eine so gute Idee von Setsuna- mama war. Haruka- papa wird sicherlich ausflippen." Sailor Saturn stand vor dem Raum- Zeit- Portal und wartete darauf, dass Sailor Pluto von der Reise in die Zukunft zurückkam. Im selben Moment öfneten sich die großen Tore und die Senshi trat hindurch. Sie nickte Saturn kurz zu, welche gespannt in das Innere des Tores starrte. Von dort kam eine weitere Kriegerin. Sie war etwas kleiner als Pluto selbst und hatte schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Einige Ponysträhnen fielen ihr über die blauen Augen, die verspielt aufblitzten. Auf ihrer Stirn trug sie ein schmales, goldenes Diadem mit einem Stern. Ihre Uniform bestand aus einem schwarzen Bikinioberteil mit Scherpe, Handschuhe die bis hin zu den Oberarmen reichten, Hotpans und Schuhe die die ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln gingen.

„_Warum habe ich mich nur darauf eingelassen?"_, fragte sich Seiya und starrte in den Himmel.

Kakyuu hatte in den Park gewollt, um die Natur zu geniesen und Seiya gebeten sie zu begleiten. Eigentlich hatte sie ja keine große Lust gehabt, doch sie konnte der Prinzessin keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem, was sie beinahe getan hätte.

Was würde Seiya dafür geben, nun im Appartment, in ihrem Zimmer sein zu dürfen und sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Ich bin am See, Seiya", nahm sie Kakyuus Stimme wahr. Seiya sagte nichts dazu und hörte kurz darauf Schritte, die sich von ihr entfernten.

Alleine! Das wollte sie sein. Denn so konnte sie sich am besten selbst bemitleiden!

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach abzuhauen. Weg von den Menschen, die sie liebten. Weg von den Menschen, die sie enttäuscht hatte.

Beinahe automatisch wanderte ihre Hand zu der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans und zog den Geldbeutel heraus. Sie sah kurz hinein und überschlug das Geld, das sich darin befand. Zusätzlich registrierte sie auch die Kreditkarten. Einen Reisepass oder soetwas brauchte sie nicht. Wozu konnte man sich schließlich teleportieren?

Seiya hatte sich aufgesetzt und ihr Blick wanderte über die Leute, die am See waren. Schließlich entdeckte sie Kakyuu und sah, wie glücklich sie aussah.

„_Ich hätte ihr Glück beinahe zerstört!"_

Sie war aufgesprungen und sah nocheinmal zu der Frau, der sie ewige Treue geschworen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin", flüsterte Seiya und verschwand hinter einem Baum. Dort verwandelte sie sich in Sailor Star Fighter und löste sich in einer Sternschnuppe auf.

„_Chasin' after you, pursuing_

_that fragrance of you_

_No one will steal it_

_the fragrant star_

_Memory is a corpuscle_

_Deeply in my heart, it's like a stain_

_Constantly stirred up_

_My heart, crazy me!_

_Shooting stars glide out of the night sky_

_Bet on the glitter of the last one_

_I will find my way to you_

_This I promise earnestly_

_Shoutin' for my love_

_Shoutin' for your love_

_Chasin' after you, over infinity_

_To search for that fragrance_

_No matter where it's hidden, _

_the fragrance can't be shrouded_

_Embracing you with my arms_

_Hold you in my arms, that is all_

_Although I imagine it, although I wish_

_Look up at the starry night!_

_To my call to you_

_Can't you answer? I don't have a way_

_I want you th wait for me like that_

_We will meet for sure_

_Shoutin' for my love_

_Shoutin' for your love"_

AN: Die Lyrics sind diesmal nicht von mir, sondern aus dem 4. und 5. Sera Myu. Der Song heißt „Chasin' after you" und wird von den Three Lights aufgeführt.


	11. Chapter 11

So, heute gibt es leider nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel und das hört dann auch noch ausgerechnet an der besten Stelle auf …

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**11.**

„Wo könnte Seiya nur sein?", überlegte Makoto und sah in die Runde. Die inneren Senshi, Luna, Artemis, Prinzessin Kakyuu, Yaten und Taiki befanden sich im Hikawa Tempel und hielten Kriegsrat. Überraschender Weise war auch Galaxia anwesend.

„Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege … einfach abzuhauen …", grummelte Yaten vor sich hin und spielte mit den Perlen an Lunas Halsband.

Es gut fünf Stunden her, seit Kakyuu vom See zurückgekommen war und das Fehlen von Seiya bemerkt hatte.

„Warum ist Seiya überhaupt verschwunden?", fragte Minako.

„Damit sie sich ungestört in Selbsmitleid baden kann", antwortete Yaten.

„Fighter befindet sich noch auf der Erde, aber ich kann sie nicht genauer lokalisieren", sagte Prinzessin Kakyuu und schlug die Augen auf, die sie zuvor geschlossen hatte.

„Wie sollen wir sie dann finden? Ich meine die Erde ist rießig. Wir können schlecht jeden Stein auf ihr umdrehen", entgegnete Rey.

„Sailor Star Maker", sagte Galaxia. Alle sahen sie verwundert an.

„Wie könnte Maker sie finden, wenn Prinzessin Kakyuu sie lediglich auf der Erde lokalisieren kann?", fragte Usagi.

Taiki konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, worauf Galaxia hinaus wollte.

„Sie ist im Kampf mit meiner Magie in Berührung gekommen und diese haftet noch immer an ihr", sagte Taiki.

Galaxia nickte lediglich.

Taiki schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Makers Seele löste sich und wanderte umher, auf der Suche nach Magieresten und Fighter. Sie sah Flüsse und Meere. Gebirge und Wüsten.

Die anderen starrten geband auf Taiki, beziehungsweise Maker.

Sie saß regungslos dort, lediglich unter den Lidern sah, man wie sich ihre Augen bewegten. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie sie schließlich und sah auf.

„Ich habe sie."

Heiß glühte die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel Ägyptens herab. Auf dem Marktplatz war geschäftiges Treiben. Händler priesen ihre Wahre an, andere verhandelten verbissen um den Preis eines Kamels. Hinter der Ständen huschte eine Person entlang, die man nur als schwarze Silhouette erkennen konnte.

Unterdessen ging die Feilscherei weiter und auch die Sonne nahm ihren goldenen Lauf.

Zwischen zwei Ständen trat eine junge Frau hervor. Sie war in fließende, farbige, orientalische Gewänder gekleidet. Beinahe die Hälfte ihres Gesichts wurde von einem bläulichem Tüllschleier verborgen, der mit goldenen Pailetten verziehrt war. Leichtfüßig ging sie über den Marktplatz zu einem großen und seltenen Springbrunnen. Sie setzte sich hin und tauchte ihre Hände in das klare Wasser.

Ihre Augen beobachteten interessiert das Treiben.

„_Es ist beinahe so, wie ich es von zu Hause in Erinnerung habe. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, kommt es mir beinahe so vor, als könnte ich den Geruch wahrnehmen …"_

Plötzlich schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Vom Marktplatz her erklangen Schreie. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte in einiger Entfernung einen Katzendämon. Rasch war sie in einem dunklen Eck verschwunden und heraus trat Sailor Star Fighter.

„Hey Dämon!", rief sie, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Wer wagt es, mich zu stören!", fauchte der Dämon und ließ von einem älteren Mann ab, den er mit seiner Pranke zu Boden gedrückt hatte. Eilig rannten die Menschen davon und brachten sich in Sicherheit.

„In der Dunkelheit der Nacht und im hellen Licht des Tages, jederzeit bereit: Sailor Star Fighter!"

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, sprang der Dämon auf sie zu. Im letzten Moment konnte sie ausweichen. Die überdimensional Katze sah sie aus zu Schlitzen verzogenen Augen an und sprang erneut auf sie zu.

Fighter sah, wie die Katze immer näher kam, als sie ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz traf.

„_Warum sollte ich gegen den Dämon kämpfen? Vor wenigen Tagen war ich noch selbst einer!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel. Ganz zufrieden bin ich damit aber nicht … Naja, vielleicht seit ihr ja anderer Meinung. Aber behauptet hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht vorgewarnt!

**12.**

Prinzessin Kakyuu, Sailor Star Maker und Healer, Sailor Moon, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus und Galaxia materialisierten genau in diesem Moment auf dem Marktplatz, als der Katzendämon Fighter ansprang, sich diese aber nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

Kakyuus Mund entwich ein Schrei. Keiner von ihnen hätte den Dämon noch vernichten können, ohne Fighter zu treffen.

Doch dann geschah etwas unerwartetes: eine unbekannte Kriegerin tauchte auf und riss Fighter im letzten Moment aus dem Weg und rettete ihr so wahrscheinlich das Leben. Im nächsten Moment war die Fremde aufgesprungen und griff den Dämon an, der sich verwirrt umsah.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Der Dämon wurde von der Energie getroffen und löste sich auf.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Jupiter misstrauisch.

„Sie steht auf unserer Seite", erklang in diesem Moment Plutos Stimme.

„Pluto?", rief Sailor Moon überrascht.

Die inneren Senshi starrten auf die fremde Kriegerin, die als Klon von Fighter hätte durchgehen können.

„Ist sie die, die ich glaube, dass sie ist?", fragte Healer ungläubig.

„Sie ist", antwortete Maker. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Fighter extrem ähnlich sah, allerdings konnte man bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennen, dass sie doch deutlich jünger war als Sailor Star Fighter.

„Sie kommt aus der Zukunft", wandte sich Galaxia an Pluto. Diese nickte nur.

„Dann wird Sailor Star Fighter es schaffen."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Fighter und beäugte ihr Gegenüber misstrauisch, dass ihr so sehr glich.

„Das wirst du bald herausfinden", antwortete die Senshi und verschränkte die Arme. Sie stand haargenau so da, wie Fighter.

„Dein Name!"

„Wenn du ihn unbedingt brauchst: meine Mutter gab mir den Namen Yozora, Nachthimmel", antwortete Yozora.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Meine Zukunft retten und dich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen."

Fighter sah ihr kurz in die Augen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Geh' dorthin zurück, wo du hingehörst."

„Das könnte ich, aber was würde aus dir werden?"

„Was soll schon mit mir sein?", entgegnete Fighter.

„Würde ich jetzt gehen, würdest du wahrscheinlich nie aufhören, dich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Du würdest den nächsten Dämon abwarten. Du würdest wieder bewegungslos im Weg stehen.

Wenn du damit fortfährst, wird der Stern Fighter erneut vernichtet werden."

„Mein Stern ist bereits tot", entgegnete Fighter verbittert. Der Tag, an dem alles vernichtet wurde, was ihr etwas bedeutet hat, hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Der Stern ist wieder am Entstehen. Als die Magien von Healer und Maker mit Galaxias in deinem Körper vereint wurden, wurde Fighter wiedergeboren. Doch bevor dort Leben entstehen kann, musst du selbst beweisen, was dir das Leben bedeutet." Während Yozora gesprochen hatte, hatten ihre Hände Fighters Stern umschlossen, der die beiden Riemen, die um ihre Taillie geschlungen waren, zusammenhielt.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Meine Familie hat mir diese Geschichte erzählt, seit ich denken kann."

„Wir sind verwandt … Aber in welchen Verwandschaftsgrad?", flüsterte Fighter.

„Du wirst es bald herausfinden", entgegnete Yozora und entfernte sich anschließend langsam von Fighter. Sie trat neben Pluto, die wieder ein Portal geöffnet hatte. Die beiden nickten sich kurz zu und anschließend verschwand Yozora durch die Raum- Zeit- Spalte.

„Sie ist ihrer Abstammung würdig", flüsterte Prinzessin Kakyuu.

Langsam näherte sich Fighter den anderen. Erst jetzt hatte sie sie bemerkt.

Sie hielt ihren Kopf demütig gesenkt und kniete vor ihrer Prinzessin nieder.

„Ich habe erneut versagt, Prinzessin."

„Fighter …", murmelte Kakyuu.

„Ich bitte euch, … bringt mich um."

Entsetzt sahen alle Fighter an. Maker trat vor und zog sie an ihrer Scherpe hoch. Und dann geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hat. Sailor Star Maker verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Hör gefälligst auf, dich wie ein Baby zu benehmen und nur an dich zu denken. Was glaubst du wohl, welche Auswirkungen es auf unsere Galaxie hat, wenn Fighter nie mehr existieren würde! Hör auf, dich im Selbstmitleid zu baden und nimm das Leben an, dass dir gegeben wurde!"

Fighter sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Nicht nur du hast in den letzten Jahren viel durchgemacht!", schaltete sich Healer ein.

„Nicht nur du hast deinen Stern, deine Familie und dein zu Hause verloren! Maker und mir ging es nicht anders. Auch wir sind am Verlust der Prinzessin verzweifelt. Wir haben nur so verbissen gekämpft, um uns an Galaxia rächen zu können!

Und tu nicht so, als wärst du die Einzige, die einige Wesen auf der Erde vermisst hat, nachdem wir wieder auf Kinmokusei waren!", schrie die kleine Silberhaarige.

„Healer …", versuchte Maker sie zu beschwichtigen. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie sich gegenseitig anschrien.

„Auf deinem bescheuerten Stern mag es ja eine alte ‚ehrwürdige' Tradition gewesen sein, dass man Kriegerinnen tötet, wenn sie zu oft versagt haben, aber wir werden dich nicht töten, Fighter! Wir brauchen dich verdammt nochmal, auch wenn du ein totaler Volltrottel bist- du bist eine Starlight!", schrie Healer weiter.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter- zum Teil aus Verzweiflung, zum Teil aus Zorn.

„Nimm dein Leben wieder an, Fighter", bat Prinzessin Kakyuu.

Sailor Star Fighter wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah, doch langsam nickte sie. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was der Auslöser, vielleicht das kürzliche Spiel mit dem Tod, vielleicht die Begegnung mit dieser geheimnisvollen Yozora, die ihr so ähnlich war, oder die Gefühlsausbrüche ihrer Freundinnen. Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen, was sie dazu brachte, zu nicken.

Im nächsten Moment waren ihr Healer und Maker um den Hals gefallen.

Zufrieden betrachtete Kakyuu ihre drei Kriegerinnen wie sie sich in den Armen lagen.

„_Fighter ist auf dem Weg nach oben …"_

Schließlich lösten sich die drei voneinander.

„Wegen der Ohrfeige …", fing Fighter an und rieb sich über die Wange, auf der man noch immer Makers Handabdruck sehen konnte.

„Du hast es verdient", entgegnete sie und grinste.

„ … und dem Volltrottel", wandt sich Fighter an Healer.

„Du weißt, wie es gemeint war."

„Ja … halbe Portion!"


	13. Chapter 13

So, hier kommt nun also das letzte Kapitel!

**13.**

Die Abendsonne hatte den Himmel in ein warmes Orange getönt, als die Starlights und ihre Prinzessin sich auf dem Schuldach von den Sailorkriegerinnen verabschiedeten. Es war wie vor einigen Monaten als sie sich von ihnen schon einmal verabschiedet hatten.

Mit einem Unterschied: Mamoru fehlte, dafür waren diesmal Haruka und Michiru anwesend und auch Galaxia war hier. Auch sie wollte sich verabschieden und dorthin zurückkehren, wo sie hingehörte.

„Wir danken euch für eure Hilfe, Galaxia", bedankte sich Prinzessin Kakyuu und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Es war das mindeste, was ich tun konnte", entgegnete sie und drehte sich zu den anderen Senshi um.

„Danke, Neo- Queen Serenity", sagte sie zu Usagi und verbeugte sich. Danach ging sie zum Geländer und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Lebt wohl!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie vor den Augen der anderen.

„Tja, dann sind wir jetzt wohl dran", meinte Fighter.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sie sich von den Freunden. Amy und Maker standen etwas abseits und die Sternenkriegerin hatte einen Stapel Bücher im Arm.

„Ich werde versuchen, Pluto zu überzeugen, mich durch das Portal ab und zu zu euch zu schicken und mir neue Bücher zu holen", meinte Amy und lächelte scheu.

Maker nickte nur.

„Maker?" Amy lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Überrascht sah die brünette Kriegerin sie an.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Deine Attacke und später Yozora", erklärte Amy.

Unterdessen verabschiedete sich Healer von Usagi.

„Ist Luna nicht hier?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Sie wollte noch etwas holen", meinte Usagi. In diesem Moment kam Luna über das Dach gelaufen. Vorsichtig, zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt, trug sie etwas. Sie sprang auf Usagis Schulter und ließ das Etwas in Healers Hand fallen. Überrascht sah sie auf das, was in ihrer Hand lag. Es war eine feingliedrige, silberne Kette mit einem fünfzackigen Anhänger, der in verschiedenen Smaragdtönen funkelte.

„Oh danke Luna!" Rasch hatte sich Healer die Kette umgelegt und Luna auf den Arm genommen und an sich gedrückt.

Artemis sah wieder einmal aus, als wenn er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht war.

„Tja Schätzchen …"

„Pass auf dich auf, Seiya, okay!", bat Usagi.

Fighter nickte.

Usagi trat an die stolze Kriegerin heran und umarmte sie nocheinmal. Im Gegensatz zu einigen Tagen davor ließ sie es willig mit sich geschehen.

Zum Abschied drückte ihr Usagi einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Leb wohl, Seiya", verabschiedete sie sich und trat zu ihren Freunden zurück.

„Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe", bedankte sich Kakyuu bei den Senshi, als Fighter, Healer und Maker zu ihr getreten waren.

„Keine Ursache", meinte Minako lachend.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr einmal auf die Erde kommen, ohne das hier das komplette Chaos ausbricht", entgegnete Haruka.

„Ist das soetwas wie eine Einladung auf einen weiteren Besuch?", fragte Healer und grinste.

„Wer weiß", entgegnete Michiru.

„Lebt wohl", verabschiedeten sich Kakyuu, Fighter, Healer und Maker. Sie gingen an den Rand des Daches und sahen kurz zum Himmel hoch, der langsam das nächtliche Schwarz annahm.

„Wir sehen uns wieder", prophezeite Fighter, ehe sie sich mit den anderen in Licht auflöste und vier Sternschnuppen ihre Bahn am Himmel zogen.

Vier Sternschnuppen zogen ihre Bahn durch das Weltall. Sie hielten Kurs auf die Galaxie, die einen Planeten beinhaltete, der der Erde sehr ähnlich war. Um den Planeten herum waren zwei größere Sterne und zwischen den beiden war ein kleinerer am Entstehen.

„_I follow the Moskva_

_down to Gorky Park_

_listening to the wind of change._

_An August summer night soldiers passing by_

_listening to the wind of change._

_The world is closing in did you ever think_

_that we could be so close like brothers._

_The future's in the air_

_I can feel it everywhere,_

_blowing with the wind of change._

_Take me to the magic of moment on a glory night,_

_When the children of tomorrow dream away_

_in the wind of change._

_Walking down the street_

_distant memories are buried in the past for ever._

_I follow the Moskwa _

_down to Gorky Park_

_listening to the wind of change._

_Take me to the magic of the moment on a glory night,_

_when the children of tomorrow share their dreams with you and me."_

**+ ENDE +**

AN: Das war's dann mal wieder. Eine weitere Story von mir ist zu Ende. Allerdings arbeite ich bereits an einem Sequel dazu, in dem die roten Fäden, die ich hier nicht aufgelöst habe, aufgelöst werden. Wenn keine Gegeneinwände kommen, werde ich das erste Kapitel in ein paar Tagen veröffentlichen!

Ach ja, der Song ist von den Scorpions und lautet „Wind of Change". Hat meiner Meinung nach einfach gut dazu gepasst.

CU


End file.
